Abkhaziaball
Abkhaziaball |nativename = Аҧсны Аҳәынҭқарра Aphsny Axwynthkharra აფხაზეთი ap’khazet’i Республика Абхазия Respublika Abkhazija |founded = 1990 |image = Abkhazia with traditional cap.png |caption = Takl to se hand, Ze Gruzia! |government = Unitary semi-presidential republic |personality = Angry about non-independence |language = Abkhaz (official), Russian (official), Georgian |type = Northwestern Caucasian |capital = Sukhumiball |religion = Eastern Orthodoxy Islam Atheism Paganism |friends = Best friend/brother protects me Brother Turkeyball Transnistriaball Artsakhball They reco gnizes me Cataloniaball |enemies = NOT YUO CLAY!!! Armeniaball (sometimes) |likes = Independence, Russiaball, South Ossetiaball (brother), summer, palms, tourists, fake Ikea, Sukhumi |hates = Georgiaball, winter, be called "part of Georgia" |predecessor = Abkhaz ASSRball |intospace = No. |notes = Wants Independence,however Partially Recognized |reality = Republic of Abkhazia }}Abkhaziaball is a partially recognized countryball in the Caucasus. It is a separatist region of Georgiaball, that wants independence. It has a population of 242,000, and has an area of 8,660km2, (He is also of new.) History He is of one of the sons of Colchisball. SPQRball was the first to conquer him and when he died, Byzantineball became Abkhaziaball's ruler. In 1008, Abkhaziaball become an independent and united all Geogian regions and formed Georgiaball, but then Russian Empireball conquered it. Russian Empireball died and Georgian SSRball and Sovietball became his ruler. Georgian SSRball became Georgiaball when Sovietball died. In 1990s, there were a horrible civil war between Abkhaziaball and Georgiaball and in 2008, Abkhaziaball helped South Ossetiaball at war Georgiaball. In 2008, Russiaball recognized the two countries as independent but Georgiaball didn't do the same. Now, Abkhaziaball is a not-quite-well-recognized country in Georgiaball. Abkhaziaball cannot into FIFA because Abkhaziaball cannot into UN because Abkhaziaball cannot into country Relationships Friends: * South Ossetiaball: Best friends and brothers, we both recognize each other as countries, and we both want to break away from Georgiaball. * Transnistriaball: Transnistriaball and me are good friends, because we gave each other recognition and helped South Ossetiaball to get rid of kebabs. * Russiaball: Russia acknowledged me, protected me, and both can into remove the kebabball,so I thank him very much. Enemies: * Georgiaball: I AM NOT YOU CLAY!!! Черт возьми! Я убью всех вас, как ты сделал со мной! Глупый смешной ублюдок! 1992 никогда не забудет! ABKHAZIA CAN INTO independent!!! REMOVE YOU DAMN KEBAB!!! 2008 BEST YEAR IN MY LIFE! xaxaxaxa, Аҧсны STRONK!!! '''The guy of stop me from being independent,evil brother. * UNball: You cannot enter to admit me! Family * - Brother * - Brother * - Brother * - Brother * - Brother * - Brother * - Adoptive Father * Soviet Unionball - Adoptive Grandfather Recognition Africa None Asia * Russiaball Carribean None Central America * Nicaraguaball Europe * Artsakhball * Russiaball * South Ossetiaball * Transnistriaball Middle East * Syriaball North America None Oceania * Nauruball South America * Venezuelaball Countries Voting Against the UN Resolution * Belarusball * Cubaball * Armeniaball * Syriaball (absent in 2018) * Sudanball * Laosball * North Koreaball * Myanmarball * Vietnamball * Philippinesball * Burundiball * South Sudanball * Zimbabweball Countries that have informal Diplomatic ties to Abkhaziaball * Belarusball * Eritreaball How to draw For draw Abkhaziaball follow these steps: # After drawing the base circle shape, divide it into 7 stripes. # Colour the stripes in '''this green and white, alternating # Add a canton of this red on the upper-left part. # Draw a white hand inside the canton. # Draw an arc of seven white stars above the hand. # Draw the eyes and you have finished. # You can also add a black hat on top. Gallery 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png GLxXkn4.png fPCaZZT.png The_Adventures_of_the_%27A%27_Countries.png 10406432 791022780933748 5103695041225843829 n.png 7O6rO.png Lel-1.png Russo-Georgian War.png Abkhazia.png }} es:Abjasiaballit:Abcasiaballpl:Abkhaziaballzh:阿布哈茲球 Category:Abkhaziaball Category:Caucasus Category:Countryballs Category:Kebab Removers Category:Caucasoid Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Unrecognized Countryballs Category:OSCE Category:Georgiaball Category:Abkhaz Speaking Countryball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:De Facto Countries Category:Vodka Lover Category:Christian Category:Orthodox Category:Regionballs of Georgiaball Category:Red Green White Category:Pariah State